Should It Be The Same?
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Bad title, I know. Not finished, but I got stuck and couldn't continue. Takes place when as Jules returns to work after getting shot.


As usual, I don't own Flashpoint and check out my profile for story ideas.

I had the hardest time with this one. It's not exactly romance, but I guess the implication was enough for my mind to consider it that, and that seems to be a difficult genre for me. It's not the best, but I tried. (Updated A/N: Sorry, but I think I'll leave this how it is. I know it's not finished, but I really couldn't think of what else to do - I got stuck. I thought I'd post it in case anyone else wanted to do their own story on it; maybe it'll give you an idea. Sorry.) Thanks for reading and enjoy.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Ed unlocked his apartment door and tossed his keys on the entrance table. Leaning against the closed door, he heaved a heavy sigh. _Now what? _he thought. Pushing himself off the door, he dragged his feet into the kitchen. _I did every subtle thing I could think of to keep Donna on the team, and it still didn't work._ Punching the numbers on the microwave for his frozen dinner, he lost himself in his thougts again._ There's not much more I could've done. Greg was already getting suspicious. I mean sure, Donna and I go back, but even I know Jules is more fitted for the team. It's not just about us being family. We know each other's moves, what the other would do in a situation. Donna would have had to learn from the begining._ He gave a start at the beeping sound, and pulled out his dinner. He plopped down in his chair and turned on the TV, hitting the mute button. _It's not like I'll be able to focus on what they're saying anyway. Not with tomorrow on my mind. How am I supposed to face her after what happened? I'm the team leader, and I got the woman I love shot. Okay maybe love is too strong a word. How about, feel fondly over - or have a very strong crush on. Okay, fine, in love with ...__alright practically stalked but it's not considered stalking stalking if you just follow her home from work to make sure she gets home safe, right? Not that I can tell her that. I'm her superior, I can't have these kinds of feelings for her. I can't get rid of them either - I've been trying ever since she joined the team, and if I haven't been able to rid myself of the feelings now, when will I ever._ He let out another sigh into his mashed potatoes._ Who am I kidding, it's not like I have a chance anyway. Regardless of my chances though, how am I supposed to work with her back? What if I freeze sending her into a situatioin? It's because of a grudge on me that she got shot to begin with. What am I even supposed to say to her? Sure, I've seen her with the team, but we've never been alone since then. What if we're in the shooting range together, or I run into her in the break room? 'Sorry I got you shot' isn't exactly a way to start a conversation._

A knock on his door finally brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked down to notice his plate was empty. ''Uh, coming,'' he said, getting up to answer it. _Who would be over at this time of night? If it's that lady from apartment nine asking me to arrest her grandson-in-law for 'stealing' her aunt's gravy boat again, I'm gonna -_

''Hi. Is this a bad time?'' the woman asked, pointing to his plate.

''Jules. No ... no, it's uh, yeah come on in.'' He stepped aside to let her through. ''What brings you by?''

''We, haven't really talked, in a while. Just thought I'd come by, and chat?'' Jules fidgetted with the strap on her purse, nervously waiting to see if Ed would accept her offer to conversation.

After a moments pause, he motioned to his couch. ''Yeah, sure. Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?''

''A water would be good, thanks.'' She sat down in the middle of the couch.

''Right. Be right back.'' Ed made his way to the kitchen and put his hands on the sink._ I've got to tell her. I don't want to change the team dynamic, but she has to know. This way, if anyone notices any change, they'll just think we're trying to get back in the swing of things - but she has to know._ Gathering up two glasses of water and his courage, he walked into the living room; hoping she felt the same.


End file.
